


I'll Never Drink Again!

by FukaMidori_Chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Light Angst, NaruHina engagement party, OTP Feels, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukaMidori_Chan/pseuds/FukaMidori_Chan
Summary: He was about to toss aside the sheets that covered him when he noticed a person sleeping next to him. A half-naked Tenten was sleeping like an angel in his apartment bed. "Half-naked? Bed? What the hell happened!" LEETEN





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please bear with me! Any grammar mistakes please tell me!

When Lee woke up it was already late in the morning. The sun kept hurting his eyes through the window and he asked himself why he had forgot to close the curtains. As he frowned from the intense light, he found his head was aching and his mouth kept begging for some fresh water. What has he done to feel so dreadful in the morning he couldn’t clearly remember? While closing his eyes again images of the previous night started popping up in his head. The insight garden in Hyuuga’s main house, exceptionally decorated with paper lanterns and the smell of good and tasty traditional food, a lot of people were gathering there, chatting. Hyuuga Hisashi was about to announce something to the family and guests, while Hinata and Naruto approached them. The couple was holding hands and Naruto blushed slightly while rubbing the back of his head. Hinata was smiling and Hanabi come to give her a tender hug and a kiss on the cheek. He found Tenten at his side smiling at the couple while talking to him. Then the image of a white card invitation come to his mind, like someone had just changed the TV channel with the remote control. In an elegant handwriting he could read the words: Engagement Party, Naruto and Hinata. Of course! How could he forget? He had been with Tenten and their other shinobi friends in Naruto and Hinata’s engagement party. And what a party!

Lee cocked his head to look at the alarm clock in his bedside table. _It’s 11am… 11am? IT’S 11AM!!! I’m so late for training!!_ He was about to toss aside the sheets that covered him when he noticed another person sleeping next to him. A half-naked Tenten was sleeping like an angel in his apartment bed. Half-naked? Bed? What the hell happened?!!! Lee clutched his own mouth to prevent a scream. Why was his teammate sleeping next to him?! A hot blush seared through his cheeks and for a minute he thought his face was on fire. The strength of the embarrassment almost made him fall off bed.

Tenten slept laying on her side, her face facing him. She looked so peaceful, he couldn’t find traces of a fierce personality on her face. Eyelids closed against the dim light of morning and her breathing deep and relaxed, all the muscles in her face and body were totally at peace, like a baby in its first throes of slumber. Her lips slightly parted and her long chocolate brown hair was all over the bed resembling a waterfall. The blankets seem to have adapted to her womanly curves. If he wasn’t as shocked as he was, he would probably stay still looking at her beauty, amazed and mesmerized.

While Lee was inner panicking about the situation, he didn’t notice Tenten slowly flicker her eyelids open. Streaks of sunlight penetrating the window blind her. She stirs to the side and rubs her knuckles onto her eyes as she yawns. Tenten sits up and rans her hand through her hair, trying to straighten it a little but is suddenly welcomed with an intense throb in her temples. It was like someone had hit her merciless in the head with a hammer, she felt sick and dizzy inside, like almost wanting to throw up. The pain was so intense, she took some time to realize that the sheets that covered her where unfamiliar in colour and texture and the mattress was harder than the one, she was accustomed too.

“Where am- L-LEE?!!!!!!” she screamed covering her face with her hands but inadvertently peeping through her fingers. “W-w-wha-…!” Lee was in the bed too, right beside her, and was only wearing his short green boxers. She could see every tiny detail of the muscles in his well-trained body he has been crafting patiently through the years. Tenten couldn’t deny that she had always fantasize how his body would look like after so many years of hard work training, but to see the real thing and with such a close-up privileged view made her cheeks heat up and her heart pound so hard in her chest she thought it might bruise. On instinct she pulled the sheets up to cover her body who was only dressed up with a black bandeau top bra and black boxer briefs.

Lee’s face bloom red and his lips parted.

“T-t-that’s not what you’re thinking!” he babbled feeling his head spin and all his being tremble. He stretch out his arm in her direction trying to explain himself. “I-I didn’t do anything! I-I’m innocent!” Or at least he thought he was. He had no proof to prove himself. How do you prove you didn’t touch your teammate when you have no clue why she is sleeping next to you, on your bed, half-naked? Having no memories was truly driving him mad.

Tenten leaned back when his arm brush close and fell off bed when she lost her balance at the edge. She moaned when her head hit the ground. The sheets were pulled along with her and were all tangled up in her legs who were still half on top of the bed. Lee rushed to the edge of the bed and looked down at her visibly worried.

“Tenten! Are you okay?!”

From bellow she had another privileged view over is contracted abdominal muscles. Her head explode. She left the weird and embarrassing position she was in and got away from his teammate by creeping on the floor with her hands.

“D-don’t… D-don’t get close!” Tenten said pointing at him with a shaky forefinger.

Even feeling like he has been stunned by lightning and engulfed in flames Lee couldn’t help but peeking at her womanly body. His eyes went up and down, left to right without his will or consent, assimilating every curve, every convexity and concavity that made her so fascinatingly seductive. Since when did she had that body? Maybe the question should be, how didn't he notice her body before? Well, obviously he never looked at her as a woman before. Why hadn’t he? She was definitively a woman. He felt stupid for only acknowledging it in this precise moment.

“W-what are you l-looking at you idiot?!”

Lee got down to Earth and felt speechless while trying to explain his shameful behaviour towards her.

Tenten felt her ears burn. The range of emotions she was facing overwhelmed her. Why was she on Lee’s bed? What happened the night before? Did they hook up? Did they really touch each other? No, it couldn’t be. That couldn’t have possibly happened. She must be having a nightmare, she told herself, just that. She would wake up in a minute and find that that was only a highly sophisticated and realistic erotic dream. Only.

She averted his gaze by looking around the room and end up finding her clothes lying on the floor two meters away. They looked like they were thrown away wildly. Tenten gasped and quickly creeped on all fours to grab them. Lee felt his pulse jump when he caught eye of what the movement of her hips was doing to her butt, which happened to be bigger than he had expected. _T-T-Tenten, are you trying to turn me on or what?!_ She sat on the floor and picked up her white chinese dress pressing it firmly against her chest. Her hands were trembling when she slowly glanced back at Lee.

“P-please turn away so I can dress me!” she said commanding and squeezed the piece of cloth even more tightly with both her hands.

He must have been crazy and stupidly naive when he said “Why turn away? I’ve seen all of it now.” The gaze she flashed him make him stiff in place.

Unable to control the wave of mixed range and awkwardness that overflow inside her, she gritted her teeth and turned her fists into balls. “Do you have a death wish?!!!” she cried, highly distressed with the situation

"Just turn your damn stupid face away! NOW!” _Before I pierce you apart with all my weapons_.

“O-o-okay, okay!” he gulped fearing for his life and turned away in bed as quickly as he could.

Tenten breathe in and out to release her accumulated stress, then glimpsed back again to make sure Lee was really following her commands. Fortunately, he wasn’t looking. Good. She put on her dress and then pulled out the hair who got trapped inside.

She sat on her knees laying her hands in her lap. Even after dressing herself she was still not comfortable enough to look up and face him. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach and her hands getting sweaty while trying to remember what happened last night for her to wake up in Lee’s apartment half-naked. What if they did something they shouldn’t have? He was like her best friend for god’s sake! Best friends don’t wake up on bed together without clothes. Was this the end of their long friendship based on trust and respect? How could she face him during training now? Will she even feel well enough to train with him ever again? The more she thought the more she felt sick and nauseous. She just wanted the earth to swallow her up.

“Y-you can turn now…” she said in low voice her eyes fluctuating between his back muscles and the wall, unable to look straight at him.

Lee raised his head, who was facing the floor from above the bed, and glimpsed back slowly, like making sure his life wasn’t being threatened. You never know if Tenten has a hidden kunai ready to throw at you.

Unfortunately for her, their eyes met in seconds like two strong magnets.

“I-“ he begun, gesticulating.

“No.” she cut.

“But-“

“Don’t!”

Tenten stood up in a rush and grabbed the door handle. Her fingers were trembling, and she couldn’t bring herself to look back at him again. If embarrassment could kill, she would be dead by now. The image of his abs returned to her mind and her stomach did a succession of somersaults any professional athlete would be proud of. God… I need to get out of here!! Tenten rolled the handle and left the room walking on a fast pace until she reached the front door. She went down the step at the entrance and put her black shoes on as quickly as she could.

“Tenten, wait!” Lee hop off is bed and ran to reach her before she could leave. He grabbed her wrist firmly and she end up glancing back at him. “Please don’t think I’m a pervert. I can’t remember what happened, but I would never do anything without your permission.” More than anyone, he wanted to believe in his own words. God knows what he might have done with her in his bed all night that he wasn’t aware of. Tenten free her wrist from his grip and shooed his hand, closing her eyes. Lee could see her cheeks flush red when she turned her face away.

“Jeez! J-just go dress yourself!!”

And so, she left in such a nervous wreck she almost fell off the building stairs twice.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten was sitting in front of a table looking at her own reflex on the liquid surface of the now cold green tea. She sighed for the tenth time and took a sip. It was Saturday afternoon, she was with the girls at Konoha’s odango shop eating some dumplings. They made it a tradition to hang out and chat at least once a month, this way they could keep the conversation up to date and relax a bit from work. They used to talk about various subjects like how the village was growing, family and friends, common interests they shared, typical female stuff, work, among others. That day the main subject was Hinata’s engagement party and the upcoming wedding. Yesterday all their friends had gathered to celebrate Hinata and Naruto’s union in the Hyuuga’s compound. However, Tenten’s mind was busy thinking about something else which required urgent demystification so, she couldn’t keep up with her friend’s conversation about the bride’s weeding dress. Her brain energy was focused on trying to remember what she did the night before to end up half-naked on Lee’s apartment bed. The thought of Lee's muscular body crossed her mind and her ears turned pink.

“Tenten?” someone shoved her and waved a hand in front of her face. “Tenten!” Ino raised her voice.

She snapped out of her thought loop and looked at the blonde girl sitting next to her. “Y-yes?”

Ino flashed her a suspicious look. “You’re awfully quite today and keep on spacing out.”

Tenten rolled her eyes and start fidgeting with her fingers.

“Did something happen?” asked Sakura who was sitting on the other side of the table, facing her.

Her eyes fluctuated between Sakura and Ino, several times. _Should I tell them?_

“No, I’m fine.” she chuckled and starch the back of her head “Everything’s fine.” The three girls looked at her in clear disbelief. “What?”

Ino frowned and leaned her elbows on the table. “Do you really think you can fool us, Tenten?”

Tenten stared at them, trying to find a clever excuse for her odd behaviour. After some inner panicking she decided on speaking the truth because her brain was about to explode from overthinking about the situation. She sighed deeply, defeated.

“I can’t stop thinking about yesterday…” she confessed, biting her lower lip. _Well, I guess I could use some advice…_

“Yesterday?” said Hinata, with a shooting but confused voice.

Ino got closer, impatiently waiting for an explanation. “Why? What happened?”

“Well…” Tenten sighed again. “Do you remember that high quality sake they poured us at Hinata’s engagement party?” all the three nodded “Well…” Tenten’s cheeks are suddenly kissed pink “Thanks to that I woke up in Lee’s apartment bed and I can’t remember a single thing that happened…” her voice’s volume decreased gradually as she finished the phrase.

Heavy silence. Then…

“WHAT?!” cried Sakura and Ino in unison making the dishes jump while leaning abruptly on the table. All the costumers in the shop turned their heads surprised. Hinata was too shocked to speak.

_I shouldn't have told them..._

“Shhhh! Don’t talk so loud!” Tenten put a finger on her lips, wishing for the earth to swallow her up. Now all shops eyes were glued on them.  _Great…_ she thought annoyed.

Ino, who couldn’t control her astonishment at Tenten’s statement, quickly grabbed her friends’ hands.

“Are you pulling my leg?”

The brunette rolled her eyes annoyed.

“Do I look like I’m pulling your leg?” she grumbled pissed wishing she had kept her mouth shut about the subject.

The blondie took some time to compose herself again. “No way!” Ino’s expression changes and she gave her a naughty glance while leaning back on her chair again. “So, how was he? You know what I mean…” she smirked.

Tenten’s own private thoughts made her blush. It wasn't a soft pink like a healthy outdoors glow, it was beet red. Then the blushing made her blush harder until she was scarlet and roasting hot. “D-didn’t I say I DON’T remember anything!” she crossed her arms and looked away flustered. “Stop asking weird questions!”

Ino snickered amused. “What a shame. You like him for such a long time, and you don’t even remember your first time.” she teased, merciless.

Tenten felt a sudden sharp pang of embarrassment spreading through her body. Was it too late to take back her confession?

“I hope you used protection, you don’t want an unexpected pregnancy.” said Sakura in a doctor’s tone. Tenten swallowed, self-conscious that if Lee and her really did something that night, she should watch her menstrual cycle for the next few weeks.

“I think my father would get really angry if I got pregnant before the wedding…” mumbled Hinata.

The anger that boiled, as hot as lava, deep in Tenten’s system exploded.

“Thank you, girls! I feel so reassured now.” she gave them a sarcastic smile that quickly swift to a pissed off look. The girls understood they went overboard whit their remarks about the situation.

“Sorry…” they apologized in unison.

After a minute of silence Sakura looked at her with hope lightening her eyes and suggested “Maybe your memory will comeback if you re-trace your steps from when you left Hinata’s party to Lee-san’s house.”

Ino nodded in agreement. “Yes, maybe you can go with Hinata to Hyuuga’s compound and try to remember the last things you did before leaving the party.” she said, feeling a bit excited and certainly very curious.

Tenten sighed, feeling powerless, and glanced at Hinata.

“Well, I can give it a try…”

000

“…998, 999, 1000!”

Lee drop to the ground and rolled over his body to look up at the sky. The green grass was touching his back gently and he could feel the wind blowing over him, tousling his black hair. He run his hand across his forehead, tears of sweat ran down his face and body. He had been exercising non-stop the whole afternoon, since the morning’s crazy mishap with his teammate. Lee still couldn’t believe what happened in the morning was real. Did Tenten really sleep on his bed all night long? Did… did they touch each other? _Damn!_ He flushed frustrated. _I can’t think about this now, I have to focus. Yes focus!_ Lee shook his head in an effort to empty his mind, he needed to clear it from such distracting thoughts and feelings so he stood up at a glance and started to do handstand push-ups with only his thumbs.

“1, 2, 3, 4…”

While Lee was busy keeping Tenten and her youthful body out of his mind, two other ninjas step into the training fields. One with a shiny bowl style haircut and remarkably thick eyebrows was sitting on a wheelchair, while the one with spiky silver hair oriented to his left-side was pushing it from behind.

“Hm, working hard as usually.” remarked the one who half-covered his face with a mask, putting his hand on his chin.

“That’s my Lee! Hahaha!” guffawed the other one enthusiastically and gave him a shiny smile that could eclipse the sun. The silver haired ninja sweatdroped.

“… 30, 31, 32…” Lee increased the speed of his handstand push-ups but suddenly an image popped up in his mind making him fall to the ground. “Argh! Why am I thinking about her legs now?!” he cried rubbing his hair flustered and quickly switched to sit-ups.

Both ninjas glanced at each other utterly confused with his last line. Legs? What could he mean by that? The ninja on the wheelchair approached Lee but he didn’t notice his presence, too focused he was on his training.

“Lee?”

“…20, 21, 22…” he was drenched in sweat.

“Lee?”

“… 26, 27, 28, 2-“

“LEE?!” the man shouted his name at the top of his lungs making Lee’s heart jump out of his mouth from alarm.

“Waaah-! Gai-sensei?!” Lee quickly stoop up and rubbed the back of his head. “I-I’m so sorry I didn’t hear you!” from the corner of his eye he noticed another person standing behind him. “Ah! Kakashi-sensei!”

“Yo.” the last one gave him a faint smile and lift his right hand to greet him.

Maito Gai placed his hands on his hips and gave him a displeased look.

“Lee, what kind of unyouthful alertness is that?” he scolded “What if me and Kakashi were spying enemies from another village?”

Lee’s body stiffed and he bowed several times.

“I’m so sorry Gai-sensei!” he cried.

“You’d better…” continued his sensei but Lee stopped listening after he spotted an Icha Icha novel volume on Kakashi’s hands.

Lee have never read any volume of the series but he was aware that its content was about passionate love between man and women. Passionate love… He’s thoughts automatically flew back to a half-naked Tenten sleeping on his bed. _Argh! What’s happening to me?! I’m going crazy!!_

“LEE?!” a clenched fist collided with his face and his body crossed the air until he fell on the ground some meters away from the spot, he were standing seconds ago. “Are you listening to me?!” shouted Maito Gai. Lee run his hand across his face and found his nose was bleeding.

Kakashi who was reading his book was taken aback by his friend’s action. _Poor fellow…_

“Aren’t you overreacting a bit Gai?” he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “To me it seems like something is deeply troubling your student.” Gai frowned and rubbed his chin thoughtful.

“Hmm. Now that you mention it, he was uttering something about legs.”

“If I didn’t mishear, I think he said something like: thinking about her legs.”

Gai blinked twice.

“Her legs?”

“ _Her_ legs.” emphasized Kakashi.

Maito Gai looked back at his pupil who was pinching his nose to stop the nosebleed and observed him. He was training shirtless, which wasn’t customary, he had been speaking weird things out loud, his ninja alertness was very loosen, his focus of attention was definitively somewhere else.

“Lee, did something happen?” Lee looked at his sensei and blushed.

“Ah, no! Nothing happened!” he chuckled and shook his head embarrassed.

_You’re the most unyoutful liar I met_. Gai-sensei sighed.

“Common Lee, you think you can fool your sensei!”

“No!” he exclaimed “I-it’s not that I’m t-trying to fool you! I-it’s just… uh…” Lee tried to make up an excuse that would explain his odd behaviour but is brain wasn’t showing signs of wanting to cooperate.

“Does it have to do with _her legs_?”

“W-what?!” Lee almost jumped from embarrassment after hearing those words. _Did I say that out loud?!_

Gai-sensei placed his hand on his knees and gave him a black look.

“I’m not leaving until you fess up!”

Lee gulped and looked up at Kakashi-sensei silently asking for help, but the silver haired ninja only shrugged. He couldn’t deny he was a bit curious too.

“So…?” insisted Maito Gai. Lee knew it was his defeat but even so how could he explain such an awkward moment of his life so nonchalantly?

“Uh… Well…” he begun “Cannot we just let this go?” he tried but was welcomed with a scowl. Lee rubbed his head. “Ok, ok!” he chuckled embarrassed. “Well, it’s just that this morning was a bit… crazy.”

“Crazy?” Gai frowned.

“Y-yes, hahaha…” Lee’s face turned red and he took a deep breath before slipping out the most embarrassing description from his mouth. “W-well, it’s not every day you wake up with an unexpected person sleeping half-naked in your bed… hahahah.” _Did I really say that?_ He just wanted to dig a hole and die.

Gai-sensei and Kakashi blinked twice and then opened their mouths dumbfounded.

“W-what?” babbled the first one. “Y-you slept with someone?” Gai couldn’t believe his Lee took the step to adulthood.

“No!!! I-I mean, I’m not sure… I-it’s just that… that I don’t remember…” his voice volume decreased as he spoke.

“You don’t remember? What do you mean?”

Lee looked at him heart-broken and pouted.

“Gai-sensei what should I do?!” he cried, tears running down his eyes. “What if I dishonoured Tenten?!” he sobbed and kneeled at his sensei feet pleading for an answer.

“Tenten?” exclaimed Gai and Kakashi.

“What about my lotus flower?” asked Gai surprised.

“I-I think I s-slept with her…” all his body heated-up after pronouncing those words “I-I mean, I’m not sure… but she was definitively sleeping beside me this morning!”

_I should get out of here…_ thought Kakashi for himself, _I feel like I’m watching some kind of tv drama._

Maito Gai couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Did their two beloved students really achieved the full blossom of youth? Bellow his astonishment some overjoyed feelings reached the surface. He knew they had become even closer after his unfortunate teammate’s death and he was also aware of his lotus flower crush on his pupil. Even though she never said anything he had been conscious of it from some time now, but he had never seen her trying to make her feelings clear. Maybe Naruto and Hinata’s upcoming wedding had made her think about confessing her secret love. Even so he still agreed sleeping together was a bit of a rushed first step.

“Lee, how can you not remember your first time?”

Lee felt like someone had suddenly turned on an internal heater inside his system, and made his skin turn red as beetroot. The heat he was radiating was so high people could have cooked a three-course meal on his face. He just wanted the earth to open and swallow him whole.

“Lee?”

“Gwaaah! I-I don’t know! I’m going crazy trying to remember something!” he cried and scratched his head enthusiastically.

Gai-sensei put his hands on his pupils' shoulder and looked at him very serious.

“Lee, you couldn’t possibly have been drunk, right?” Lee looked up at his sensei unsteady. “I specially told Tenten to make sure you didn’t touch a single drop of alcohol.”

Lee frowned at the uncertainty. “I don’t remember having any alcohol…” he mumbled hesitant.

“Lee, you have to investigate!”

_And here we go again…_ Kakashi sighed and opened his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review dear readers! :D Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some illustrations I made myself ;)

Tenten rest her hand on the surface of the old cherry blossom tree trunk planted in the middle of the Hyuuga’s compound interior garden and her brown chocolate eyes revolved once more everything around her. She had been, for quite a time, searching every corner of that garden looking for clues as to what might have happened last night at Hinata’s engagement party but her efforts were not yielding any results. She sighed and drop her head disheartened.  _Ahhh… I’ll never drink again, I swear._

“Tenten-san.” called a gentle and sweet shooting voice.

The weapons kunoichi raise her head and look over her shoulder at a dark blue haired girl with exquisite pearl eyes walking towards her with a wood tray and a cup.

“Ah, Hinata.”

“Still can’t remember anything?” she looked at her friend concerned.

Tenten crossed her arms and gave her a discouraged look before sighing.

“No. Nothing all.”

She didn’t even want to believe her long best friendship could had been ruined overnight because of sake, she felt so ashamed of herslef. How would she talk to Lee again? How would she face him? Would things between them ever return to how they used to be? Was that even possible? The more she thought about it the more anxious and sick she felt.

“Why don’t you get some rest?” Hinata handed her the cup of hot tea she carried in the tray. Tenten gladly accepted it.

“Thank you Hinata.” she gave a slight bow with her head “And I’m sorry for all the inconvenience and trouble. I know you’re still planning a wedding.”

Hinata smiled gently at her.

“Oh please do not worry Tenten-san, you’re not troubling at all-”

A sudden gust of wind disturbed the surface of the lake and shook the tree branches making some cherry blossom petals fall to the ground. The two kunoichi startled with the intensity and Tenten covered the top of her cup to prevent anything from falling into.

“It’s getting windy.” remarked Hinata. “Maybe we should go inside.” she was turning to leave when Tenten stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

“Wait.” Tenten’s countenance become serious and Hinata blinked confused.

Tenten stretched her arm and reached the top of Hinata’s head. When she dropped it she was grabbing a cherry blossom petal with her fingers.

“There was something on your head…” she uttered slowly and meditative while gazing closely at the petal in her hand. “Wait…” Tenten frowned “Why does this sound… familiar?”

Hinata’s eyes bulged and her expression brightened.

“What? Did you remember something Tenten-san?” she smiled excited and curious.

Tenten narrowed her eyes focusing.

 

_“Lee!” she looked at her teammate vexed and sighed  “You’re clothes are wrinkled!” her hands ran gently through his traditional Chinese outfit in an attempt to fix it or at least make it more pleasent looking. “You should be more careful, this is a Hyuuga’s party we’re talking about.” Tenten straight up the collar of his tangzhuang jacket and looked him close in the eyes._

_Lee starch the back of his head and chuckled embarrassed._

_“Sorry Tenten, Gai-sensei and I had a race to see who first arrived here.”_

_“Race?!” her eyes widened astounded imagining Lee running like the wind through the streets and Gai-sensei madly driving his wheelchair like a kid. Her astonishment gave place to disconcert “Jezz, do you guys even realize you’re coming to a party?!” Tenten face palmed and sighed. “I don’t know why I still even try to knock some sense into your minds, you guys never learn, seriously.” she crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away disappointed._

_Lee’s mouth was starting to form an apology when suddenly his black eyes caught eye of something small and pink, they widened and quickly narrowed._

_“Tenten...” Lee begun stepping towards her with a puzzled expression._

_“What?” she lift her head and look at him slightly annoyed just to become suddenly surprised by his unexpected closeness._

_“Your hair…” his bandaged hand move slowly towards her face. Tenten cheeks heat up when she felt his knuckles touch her brown hair softly. “You have something on your hair Tenten.” Lee’s fingers captured a little cherry-blossom petal and he bring it down to her eye level, so she could see it._

_She gazed at the flower petal just to look back at him._

_“Thank you…” she uttered slightly embarrassed while picking up the petal from his hand. The following bright smile he flashed in her direction took her breath away and she decided on that precise moment that no one could beat him on that._

_“You’re welcome, Tenten.”_

“I remembered something…” stated Tenten still a bit shaken by the sudden memory fragment that popped up in her head.

“Really?” exclaimed an excited Hinata. “That’s great!”

Tenten looked over her shoulder to the other side of the garden and another memory flashed back.

 

_Quickly, as if her life depended on it, Tenten run towards a table were a man with a black chinese outfit was standing in front of._

_“STOP!” she screamed stretching out her arm to pick up a glass from the man’s hands just in time of it touching his lips._

_“T-Tenten?!” the man stammered surprised with her abrupt apparition._

_“What… what…” she articulated while gasping for some air in between “What the hell are you doing trying to drink champagne?!” Tenten’s eyes flamed at him with anger. Lee gulped shocked by her menacing look. “Are you crazy?!” she shove the pale yellowish-orange like liquid down her throat, making sure the hot-blooded shinobi in front of her wouldn’t touch a single drop of it. “You know you mustn’t drink alcohol!”_

_He shuddered taken aback by her hostility._

_“I-I thought it was apple juice…” Lee uttered innocently while trying to justify his actions._

_Tenten face-palmed astounded._

_“Who would serve apple juice in a champagne glass you dork!” she scold at his clueless nonsense._

_“I’m sorry…”_

_(…)_

_“Would you care for a drink young man?” asked a Hyuuga housemaid holding out a small cup towards a man with a bowl haircut and big dark round eyes. The man took it’s time to notice the maid’s presence because his eyes were focused on a pinkinette chatting with friends some meters away from him._

_“Ah, ye-“ he begun but in the nick of time a hand coming from nowhere took the cup from the maid’s hand._

_“Hahaha! Thank you very much!” chuckled a woman with two braided buns who the hand belonged to accepting the drink as if it had been poured for her. She thanked the maid with a slight bow and the maid bowed too before heading back. The brunette quickly turned back to her teammate with flames burning in her eyes. “Pease tell me you’re not planning on ruining this party by drinking sake?!”_

_Lee took a step backwards fearing for his life, Tenten usually flashed him that look before throwing a rain of ninja weapons at him so he reacted by instinct._

_“No, Tenten!” he gulped “I swear it was an honest mistake!!”_

_Tenten had a flashbak of what her sensei had told her the previous day: “Tenten, my lotus flower, no matter what, you have to make sure Lee doesn’t touch a single drop of alcohol during the engagement party! It’s a matter of life or death!”_

_“Jezz, keeping you away from alcohol is harder than keeping children away from candy.” She rolled her eyes and face palmed._

__

_(…)_

_“Tenten, don’t you think you drank enough already?” said Ino worried looking at her brunette friend in front of a party table drinking her second, or maybe third, bottle of sake._

_The weapons kunoichi pushed away the bottle from her lips and clumsily turned to look at her._

_“What, you think I can’t hold my liquor?” Tenten chuckled amused, her cheeks already flushed red._

_Ino sweatdroped and narrowed her blue eyes._

_“No, I just think you shouldn’t be drinking all the alcohol in the party just to make sure Lee won’t touch it.” she mumbled between close teeth._

_“What did you say?” asked the brunette dizzy, feeling her head spinning._

_Ino sighed defeated._

_“Nothing.”_

_(…)_

_“Ah! It’s Lee!” Tenten giggled amused pointing her shaky forefinger clumsily at him “The person I like, Rock Lee…”_

_She was sitting on the outdoor wood corridor of the Hyuuga manor with her elbows on her lap and her hands on her chin supporting her head. For some odd reason her body felt light as a feather, her whole face felt hot, she couldn’t stop seeing things spin even though she was sure her head wasn’t moving and there was a feeling of carefreeness and unexpected joy._

_Lee, who had been looking for her for five minutes, lifted a bushy eyebrow._

_“Tenten, are you… drunk?” he had some difficulty pronouncing the last word, confused as he was at her peculiar altered state of being._

_She shook her hands no in disagreement._

_“No. I’m not drunk. I’m not even a little bit drunk!” and so her head dropped and she fell asleep on her lap letting out a loud snore._

_Lee’s eyes bulged in shock._

_“Tenten!” quickly he run and sit beside her worried she might have fainted but her loud snoring gave him another hint. “Tenten, are you sleeping?” he touched her arm and shook her a bit._

_Suddenly she woke up and put her hands on his face squeezing his cheeks together and making his lips pout._

_“Lee, you stupid dork!” she complained visibly drunk “I even drank all that alcohol for you!” and so she rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep again letting him completely baffled with the situation._

__

__

When Tenten return from her memories recall Hinata was right beside her touching her arm and gazing at her visibly curious and a bit worried.

“Tenten-san?” she called gently.

The weapons kunoichi face was painted with embarrassment from the shameful actions she seemed to have committed the night before. She cleared her throat before pursuing the conversation.

“Hinata, I remembered something.” she said putting the tea cup on the wood tray after giving it a sip to finish it’s content “I think maybe I can recall the rest of my memories if I go down the path I took when I left the party.”

“Really? That’s great Tenten-san.”

 _Or maybe not..._ thought Tenten to herself remembering all the embarrassing things she just recalled. The brunette gave her friend a slight bow and wished her farewell before parting on.

“Thanks for everything.”

Hinata smiled at her.

“You’re welcome Tenten-san.” the Hyuuga bowed too “I hope you recall the rest of your memories soon.”

“Thanks Hinata.” The weapons kunoichi waved at the pearl eyed girl and leave the Hyuuga compound shortly after. Outside she turned the right corner and walked down the street looking around in search of something that could trigger another memory. After some time walking she spotted a wood brench from her right eye corner and stopped in from of it, her eyes narrowed.

_Why do I feel like something happened here?…Hmm…_

She decided to sit on the bench and close her eyes.

 

_When Tenten managed to open her sleepy eyes there was a brawn arm around her waist and her own one was wrapped around a broad neck. It seemed like someone was helping her walk, or at least dragging her across the ground, because her feet kept repeatedly stumbling. She slowly cocked her head to the left and it took her glassy eyes some time to puzzle out who the person was._

_“This way won’t do.” said a familiar voice and so she felt a man sat her down on a bench. He kneeled down in front of her and his bushy brows furrowed. “Tenten, hop on.”_

_“Lee?” the sleepy brunette rubbed her eyes and looked at him with difficulty since her vision was still a bit turve and glassy from the alcohol._

_Lee turn his head to look back at her._

_“I’ll piggyback you so hop on.”_

_Her brain took it’s time to process the information then she slowly and clumsily put her arms around his neck, he grabbed both her legs and smoothly lift her from the bench seat._

_“Much better this way.” he stated pleased._

_They still had not walked much when he felt her fingers start messing with his hair._

_“T-Tenten? What are you d-doing?” he asked flustered while feeling chills run down his spin. When she buried her fingers near the nape of his neck he had to stop to prevent dropping her. “Y-you’re making me shivers!”_

_She laughed goofily at his reaction._

_“I kinda like the bowl haircut now.” she looked at his hair contemplative and chuckled “Maybe I’ll give myself one too, or at least a youthful fringe!” she nodded convinced “Yeah that would be cool!”_

_Lee was struck by her words and the first thing that occurred him was how she would never say that if she was on her right mind or at least he thought so. More, it was quite difficult for him to imagine her with a bowl haircut similar to his._

_“I thought you didn’t like it.” he said bemused “I remember you saying it wasn’t very fashionable.” he remarked still trying to control the chills her fingertips on his scalp where giving him._

_“What?” astonished, her hands stopped moving around his hair and Lee sighed from relief “I think it’s hot and sexy!” she grumbled “In fact, now that I think about it, every men should wear a bowl haircut, it would give them a more masculine look!” She said oddly serious. “Don’t you think so?”_

_For Lee it was getting harder to imagine the amount of alcohol she must have consumed to say something as unconceivable as that. “Tenten you’re seriously drunk…” Although, somehow it made him feel happy inside. He doubt there would ever be a woman who would say something of the sort to him, that kind of made him smile._

_“Oh, look! It’s a playground!” Tenten exclaimed happily, touching his shoulder frantically._

_Lee looked to the right with difficulty due to her excitement._

_“Oh, yes. It’s the children playgrou-” before he could finish Tenten had hop off his back, making him almost loose is balance, and run towards the park play structures. “Tenten!” he called still in shock from her sudden reaction._

_The brunette run towards the children’s swing and sat on it._

_“Hey Lee! Push me, push me!” she yelled excited, kicking her feet on the floor. “Common!”_

_He looked at her dumbfounded and unsure of how to act. Seeing Tenten drunk was new to him, he was looking at a side of her he never experienced before. Who knew she could behave like that after drinking some alcohol?_

_“Lee!” she cried impatient._

_He sighed and draw close to her._

_“Tenten, let’s go home okay?” Lee tried to get around but was welcomed with a frown._

_“No way! I’m not going home!” she said in an uncontrolled outburst of anger and frustration and crossed her arms in front of her chest “I want to play, I want to play!” her lower lip protruded in a sulky pout._

_Lee heaved a loud, exasperated sigh, and obviously decided it was futile to argue with Tenten since her mental age seemed to have drop to 7 years old._

_“Okay, okay.” defeated, he quickly stood behind her “I’ll push you.” Lee laid his hands on her back and pushed her forward, Tenten hoorayed content and a giggle come out of her lips._

_“More, more! I want to fly!” she laughed feeling her braided hair swing back and forward “You’re weak Lee!”_

_“And you’re not in yourself…” he muttered softly between is teeth, feeling like they just switched roles. He was the one playing the straight-man now._

_At her request he pushed harder making the swing go higher._

_“Wait, wait! Stop!” she uttered a cry “My head!” Tenten struggled to stop the swing motion and Lee, who soon noticed her intentions, quickly grabbed the ropes who sustained it to stop its quick oscillation._

_“Tenten, are you okay?” he asked worried when he saw her lean forward writhing in pain while putting one hand over her mouth and other over her stomach._

_Tenten felt the nausea clawed at her throat, she tried to force down the nausea, but it was too late. Chunks of partially digested food spewed out of her coughing, choking mouth. Her stomach kept on contracting violently and forcing everything up and out. Her face was white and dripping bile, sweat, and tears. She lurched forward, the pungent stench invaded her nostrils and she vomited even though there was nothing left to go. Lee walked around and pressed a hand against her forehead to prevent her head from leaning forward, making sure she wouldn’t choke on her own vomit. After she had let it all out and the nausea decreased, he picked her up from the swing sit and carefully helped her walk to the playground park drinking fountain, where he helped her rinse her mouth and face with water._

_“I’ve had it, now I’m taking you home Tenten!” his face grew serious, he wasn’t going to let her get around anymore so he hold her by the arm and dragged her outside the playground._

_Her brown eyes become teary and even with her current weakened muscles and slow reflexes she manage to shove his arm in an uncontrolled sheer frustration._

_“I’m not going home!” she cried, crossing her arms and stomping around. “I don’t want to!”_

_The taijustsu master was taken aback by her teammate’s outburst of anger. Tenten having a temper tantrum fuelled by alcohol circulating in her bloodstream was something he never had to deal with before, therefore he was lacking on effective counter-measures. He took a minute to compose himself, choosing to remain poised, no matter how difficult the situation seemed to look like._

_“Tenten,” he said softly_   _in a neutral, unadulterated tone “It’s late, we should go home.” he hoped speaking gently and showing empathy would lower her emotional guard._

_“I’m not going home!” she give a loud, sharp cry and stared poutingly at him “I want to stay with Lee!” her gaze become serious for a moment. “I’m only staying home with Lee!”_

_He blinked twice and his eyebrows rose at her statement._

_“What?”_

_Tenten advanced forward in his direction and her eyes welled up._

_“I want to be with Lee!” she broke down and sobbed like a child. “I don’t want to be alone!”_

_When tears rolled down her face he lost it, panic rose to his mind and his brain went in overload searching for the best solution to reassure and cheer up his crying teammate._

_“I’ll… I’ll take you home with me! That way you won’t be alone right?” he tried to appease her by acceding to her demands, to prevent further disagreement in arguments and further bawling. “Please don’t cry.”_

_“Really?” she let out a small stifled sob and rubbed her eyes before giving him a more pleased look._

_“Of course.”_   _he sighed from relief when he felt her body relax, she was finally begin to calm down “Now be a good girl and come here.” he reach out his hand to her._

_Tenten’s pout turned into a broad grin._

_“Ok!” overjoyed she bring him close to her in a hug. Lee’s eyes bulged and his mouth gaped open. Even though she was especially abnormal that night he wasn’t expecting her to just bluntly throw her arms around him as if it was the most usual thing of all. What he wasn’t expecting too was to hear a loud snore just a few seconds after, the beasty beauty had fallen asleep again and was drooling all over his black tangzhuang jacket._

_Lee let out a soft and gentle sigh and picked her up bridal style before start to head home._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment or two. I'm always looking to improve, looking for ideas and feedback from all of you wonderful people.


End file.
